My Love for the Beast with the Wings
by LadyRed06
Summary: In world where demons are as common as human, more or so over populated. Lived the lonesome demon whom only truly wished for love, since losing the only person he had truly known and cared, he has lost much of his sanity as one person, but became two. But


**Author:** OH MY GOD! I'm gonna be killed for not updating, my naruto fanfiction. If my reviewers and usual story readers read this, please don't kill me! Ok! I know it's been a really long time since I updated but I started school again, and hectic and no time. But I promise I'll try really hard to update next week. I was going to finish the "My piano" Chapter I've been working on this weekend but it's like a bomb exploded and made my comp just poop.GARGGH! FORGIVE MEEE! Any way I wrote this chapter a while back, but forgot about because didn't have an air gear thing so I just tossed it in with the rest of my documents and was like what is this? ohhh! yeAH!

Ok well, I love air gear, and akito, agito, and ikki pairing, and the kazu and sano pairing. Really pretty! Well that's all I can say. This fanfiction is a total alternate universe, and because I like agito more than akito, he'll be aimed as more important in this fanfiction. What a beautiful short man. Right!

**NOW! Onward!**

Oh yeah I almost forgot.

**Warning:** slight shonen ai for now, mpreg in the future

**Couples:** Duh, and doy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own air gear, ogore ito does.

**Now onward!**

**My Love for the Beast with the Wings**

**Prologue**

Love

Love

Love

**LOVE!**

Once upon a time, there lived two beings that only had each other to trust, and not another soul. They intertwined their own time into a laced thread of love that they could only have. They hearts could feel no more love for others, but each other. Because the pain of the past arose into painful clenches. No one was allowed within their rattle cage, of rusted bars and glistening bells. But the cage only prevented outsiders from coming in, the outsiders that held a true physical body. It did not prevent the terrors of illness to provoke their own little happiness that held so deeply in their binding chains. It did not prevent the pain of jealousy that struck so deep within each other's souls as they saw those around them in love with others. Their silent anger and sorrow grew, till illness penetrated their once happy walls. The loss of their tragic souls bound them together into a far more deadly being, whose sadness was till its end's meet.

The roots that twist into the tree's heart are still solid within.

"Brother…" a soft voice whispered softly as a small zephyr breezed through the trees.

"Ye..ah..?" trembled the voice of another. His voice was hoarse and stiff.

The small frail boy held with the little strength that was left in his veins the hand of his elder brother. A saddened and weak smile found its way onto his deadly pale face. His once luscious hair, that glistened like the moonlit sky, dulled into the paling storm. Gentle droplets of cooling sweat glazed his face, deep breaths of agony continued into hard pants; his eyes were shrouded by water of salty lakes as he looked as his elder brother. The fragile strength it took for him to sit up and smile at his beloved brother slowly began to fade, but he held on to his inner strength.

"Brother…" His soft voice murmured weakly. " …Don't worry about me.." a small happiness laced his words, a pitied happiness.

"W-what are you talking about! I'm not worried about a little brat like you?" The elder protested, but his cracking voice held no strength to his striking words.

A small laughter coughed out of the younger brothers. It died down, as well as the smile that was expressed on his face before. "Brother…you have to…no matter what...It's no use denying it anymore….little brother…will die soon...please brother don't argue with me now…But…"

The elder brother watched his younger brother as his beating heart begun to crack into a porcelain pool of shattered pieces. He knew that he could no longer deny to himself of what sprouted inside his little brother. The dying illness that had plagued his brother's body. The once energetic look alike, thrilled to live every day as if it was a new, was now weak and brittle. The happiness no longer filled his body, or the energy, for that it long ago withered away with the drying life around them. The dying life that they so hard tried to ignore, and forget had come back to haunt one of their own.

"But…you have to live on!...no matter what promise me that…no matter what you will live on…because…if you die with me…I'll…I'll never forgive you!" the younger brother shouted.

The elder brother's eyes widened. The tears that he held in so tightly from his brother poured out into a loathing disgrace of himself. He bowed his head trying to shield away his disgracing tears from his younger brother. He whom his littler brother had looked up in the past, was now crying in self pity. How was he supposed to live without his other half? His only flesh and blood was soon going to vanish infront of his very own eyes. How was he supposed to live? How! His only companion was going to be gone!

"I…I…I…promise…"

"…good…" The younger brother whispered as he slowly leaned against his brother. "…tell…me..tell me the story about the frog again…"

"Sure…" The elder brother clutched onto his younger brother as he fought his tears as he began the story. "Once upon a time…a long time ago…live a frog……"

"Akito, your listening right?"

"Mhmm…"

"Well the frog was trapped inside the well that he lived in all his life…every day he looked to the sky and wanted to fly…away from the bottom of the well…."

"Hmm…"

"…One day someone heard the cries of the frog…and gave him wings…."

"…."

"So that one day…he would be free…."

"….."

"Akito?"

No reply was heard.

"Akito!"

Again no reply.

"Akito?" Cried the older brother as he shook his younger brother. This wasn't happening he couldn't have….he couldn't have!

**……………………..Love…………**

That day Akito heard his favorite tale for the last time.

He was set free from his cage…

But his brother had yet to break out of his chains…

**Love**

**Author;**OY! Look at all the grammar mistakes! nO! Don't look! It was written crappy I know TT but ah hyuu reviews most appreciated. I know I told that story of the frog wrong but it was never clearly told so yeah.. I write my authornotes before I write the fanfiction. well actually in order so author noted, story, author note.


End file.
